<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Midnight SNAFU by IsisKitsune</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22586203">Midnight SNAFU</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsisKitsune/pseuds/IsisKitsune'>IsisKitsune</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Witching Hour [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Daredevil (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, Feeding, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Panic, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, SNAFU, Vampire Matt Murdock, Vampires, blink and you'll miss the ptsd reference, not so human disaster Matt Murdock</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 13:07:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>413</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22586203</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsisKitsune/pseuds/IsisKitsune</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt was taking a break while patrolling, settling in next to a school yard and smiling at a couple kids staying out way past their bedtime playing basket ball when his burner started vibrating. He blinked as he grabbed for it and picked it up, “Matt, I fucked up.”</p><p>“Foggy, what happened? Where are you?” Matt was already concentrating, trying to match up his love's voice with the electronic tainted one in his ear.</p><p>“Alley, um, the club, the club we go to when we're together. On, um,” Matt already found him, nodding, “Feel really, outa it.”</p><p>***Foggy learns WHY it's so important to pay attention to his prey and why Matt has always warned against feeding on those obviously effected by something***</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Matt Murdock/Franklin "Foggy" Nelson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Witching Hour [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618255</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>64</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Midnight SNAFU</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Matt was taking a break while patrolling, settling in next to a school yard and smiling at a couple kids staying out way past their bedtime playing basket ball when his burner started vibrating. He blinked as he grabbed for it and picked it up, “Matt, I fucked up.”</p><p>“Foggy, what happened? Where are you?” Matt was already concentrating, trying to match up his love's voice with the electronic tainted one in his ear.</p><p>“Alley, um, the club, the club we go to when we're together. On, um,” Matt already found him, nodding, “Feel really, outa it.”</p><p>“Did, is he breathing?”</p><p>“Yeah, he's fine, just, didn't take much just,” Matt was already running, wincing at the hard impact when he dropped down a floor to run for the sound of Foggy's heavy breathing. “But I fucked up, I missed something- I'm, moving a bit, just-”</p><p>“Getting distance in case, good, you're doing good buddy,” Matt winced at the sound of cans clattering on the other end of the line as he got closer, “Foggy?”</p><p>“Fuck, hard to keep my balance, Matt-”</p><p>“Just, keep calm, I'm almost there.”</p><p>Foggy flinched when Matt dropped down, hands coming up in defense before relaxing, “Matt.”</p><p>“Easy, it's alright, come here,” Matt grabbed him, pulling him close and kissing him, Foggy moaned and leaned on him, grabbing for him before Matt pushed him away, earning a whine, “It's alright, Foggy, it's, he was on some heavy muscle relaxers, you're just, really impaired at the moment but it's gonna be alright.”</p><p>“Didn't, didn't smell like drugs,” Foggy whined as Matt helped him settle himself.</p><p>“Yeah, well, we've only worked on the illegal ones. Haven't gotten to medications yet.”</p><p>Foggy whined, “Next lesson?”</p><p>“Yeah, yeah,” Matt held him close, “Come on, buddy, let's get you home. It'll wear off it's just gonna take time, and some fresh blood will help thin it out.”</p><p>“I can't- I can barely move around right now I'm not gonna be able to-”</p><p>“Sh, I'll hunt, don't worry buddy, let's just get you home and resting.” Matt scooped him up and started climbing toward the roof, suddenly everything crashed down when Foggy seemed to fall asleep. “Foggy.”</p><p>“Mmm?” Foggy shifted, “What?”</p><p>“Can you- can you keep breathing for me?”</p><p>“D'n't n'd to breathe.”</p><p>“I know, just, please, it'll let me know you're still awake.”</p><p>“Don't panic when I forget,” Foggy mumbled, making Matt sigh in relief when he continued to until he got him home.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>